disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
To Thine Own Elf Be True
To Thine Own Elf Be True is the ninth episode in the Disenchantment series. It premiered on August 17, 2018. Synopsis After he learns a surprising secret about himself, Elfo heads home to Elfwood in search of the truth. Plot The trio return from their adventure with the pendant and try to use Elfo's blood to bring people back to life. However, the pendant still does not work. An expert is brought in and reveals that Elfo is not a true elf, angering Zøg who kicks him out of Dreamland. Odval allows Bean and Luci to go and find him so that he and the knights can follow. Bean and Luci find Elfo who decides to take them to Elfwood where he is reunited with his kin. While Bean and Luci mingle with the elves, Elfo learns from his father that he is half-elf, with his other half a mystery due to being interrupted by the arrival of Zøg's men to capture the elves for their blood. Bean, Elfo, Luci and the elves fight off the knights and seal Elfwood away before any of them can capture them, but the victory is short lived when a knight shoots an arrow which pierces Elfo, killing him. Zøg reveals that he wanted the elixir to revive Bean's mother Dagmar who was turned to stone by a poison. Having got some elf blood from one of the guards, Bean chooses to use the pendant on Dagmar over Elfo. A revived Dagmar easily recognizes Bean as they share a tearful reunion. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona / Prince Derek *David Herman as The Herald / Heckler / Guysbert / Old Man Touchy / Smoking Elf / Supervisor Elf *Sharon Horgan as Queen Dagmar *Maurice LaMarche as Odval / Guardo / Shrimpo *Billy West as Sorcerio / Watcho / King Elf / Pops the Elf / Mertz *Jeny Batten as Kissy the Elf *Rich Fulcher as Turbish *Laura Dickinson ... Elf (uncredited) *Baraka May as Elf (uncredited) Running Gags *'Staying Alive' - Guysbert is still hanging in there Cultural References *''The Hobbit'' (1937) and The Lord Of The Rings (1954): When introducing Old Man Touchy, he is reminiscent of Gollum. Trivia *'Title Explained': A pun on the line from Polonius in Shakespeare's Hamlet: This above all: to thine own self be true, ''And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man. Farewell, my blessing season this in thee! *The title refers to Elfo's discovery that he isn't a true elf, and that, after being banished from Dreamland, Bean encourages him to return to Elfwood to find out his true identity. (Be true to your self/elf). This foreshadows Bean's parallel realisation in the next episode that she is not all she seems. *Zog's desire for the elixir of life for his own immortality has been a ''misdirection all along - he actually wants to revive Dagmar. He was too scared to tell Bean that the statue was really her petrified mother, as he was terrified of female emotions. Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 1